Generator Ferb
Ferb gets machine powers, then fights DEOs, monsters made by Doofenshmirtz. Character Generator Rex: Ferb Agent Six: Phineas Bobo Haha: Perry/Agent P/Perry the Platypus Dr. Holiday: Candace Noah: Irving Biowulf: Lawrence Breach: Linda Skalamander: Isabella Circe: Vanessa Van Kleiss: Doofenshmirtz EVOs: Buford, Baljeet, and Fireside Girls Story "Hey Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" says Phineas, showing his Machine Machine. "It turns anything into a machine." Phineas fires it, and it surrounds Ferb. "Sorry, that was the amnesia machine" said Phineas, firing the Machine Machine. It blasts Ferb, and then the amnesia machine surrounds everyone. The only thing everyone remembers is the show Generator Rex. The characters become the characters. Then, it shows Doofenshmirtz dressed like Van Kleiss. Perry is wearing a monkey costume, Bobo's clothes, and blasters. "Now, monkey, I will turn these tresspassers into DEOs, my own creation!" says Doofenshmirtz. Buford, Baljeet, and the Fireside Girls are dressed regularly, until they become DEOs. Then, Ferb generates the Rex Ride. He and Agent Six ride to Van Kleiss Inc. Ferb generates the Boogie Pack, rides up, and rescues Bobo. Ferb then meets Noah/Irving and tells him about everything. He gets repaired by Dr. Holiday, which is Candace. The DEOs wreck havoc. Ferb rides over to Buford, which is that white multi-headed monster guy. He heals him, then wraps him in a towel. Ferb heals the other DEOs and wraps them in towels. A portal opens in Van Kleiss Inc. Biowulf is Lawrence, Skalamander is Isabella, and Breach is Linda. Doofenshmirtz absorbed Ferb's energy in the other side of the portal, but he escaped. They all left. The Pack and Pack Leader were left in. When they come out, they land on the amnesia machine, which takes away amnesia, then the amnesia machine falls on the machine machine, which reverses Ferb's powers. Quotes and Gags Aren't You A Little Too Young: -random man comes- "Aren't you a little too young to be saving the world from monsters?" Ferb says, "What are you talking about? I'm a teenager!" "Oh." What'cha Doin': -Isabella comes after adventure- "What'cha doin?" "Having no adventure at all" answers Ferb. Ferb's Line: "Hi, I'm Rex" - to Irving Perry/Bobo's Entrance: He blasts a space in the house and walks in there. Song: Just Another Day Fighting Evos Lyrics: Just another day fighting Evos, fighting and doing my own thing. Just another day fighting Evos, healing them and ding. "Ummm, Rex" says Phineas. Buford's EVO eats Ferb. "Rah rah rah!" says Buford's EVO. Candace's Trying-to-Bust-Phineas-and-Ferb Line: -Candace is at movies with Jeremy, which is just some random trespasser before they get hit by amnesia ray, Candace sees Phineas and Ferb turning back to normal, people at movies turn back to normal, Candace rushes home- "Mom! Mom! Phineas and Ferb were superheroes, but they weren't really superheroes, they were just machine heroes!" -mom rushes outside, Phineas and Ferb are leaning against tree- "Candace, I don't see nothing except the two machines" says mom. -mom turns around- "Exactly! Look at the name of the machines!" says Candace. -Van Kleiss Inc. falls on machines, knocking them over the fence, mom turns around- "What machines?" Doofenshmirtz Inc. Jingle: Van Kleiss Which Isn't Doofenshmirtz Because an Amnesia and Machine Machine Hit Everyone, Making Them Think That This Was the Show Generator Rex Incorporated! Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages